The letter
by for-the-good-to-come
Summary: Sets just after Padma's seventh year at Hogwarts. She wants to write a letter to Ginny. Femmeslash. Padma/Ginny. Oneshot.


**Hi everyone! So here is another story (finally!!). I didn't want to write it, but it didn't want to leave me alone and I definitely had other things to do, so... I hope you'll enjoy it. : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my beta, ty.soglasna (it would have been so much worse without her help!!!). In my dreams, I have her writing skills! sighs heavily. In real life I have her friendship! smiles blissfully. I love it when reality is even better than my dreams! Thanks so much for your help, ma belle !**

**The letter**

'Arrrrrrggghhh!' grunted a frustrated Padma Patil.

Parvati glanced up at her sister with a questioning look, but Padma dismissed it with an unintelligible-mumble while she bent down on her desk again, her quill in her left hand, ready to start writing. Well, if she could find what to write. She didn't even know how to start that bloody letter. Is it that hard to write one's feelings? Well, yes apparently. Especially after this past year. Her seventh and final year in Hogwarts.

Padma and Parvati were now in India. They always came here to visit familly during summer anyway. But usually, their parents were with them. This time though, they had decided to stay in Great Britain to help with the reconstruction of the after war. They were so infuriated when they learned that both their daughters had fought in the final battle. But Padma knew they were proud too. Proud that their girls had chosen to fight, proud that they had fought well, proud that they survived.

The twins had insisted on staying for the funerals of their friends who had died during the battle, before returning to India. This had been pretty hard and sad, but they couldn't leave without saying a last goodbye to those whom they learned to care about. It had been a terrible year.

But for Padma, it had its good side. As she remembered this past year, she stared down at the blank parchment in front of her who was supposed to be a letter for none other than Ginny Weasley.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny. They became great friends during this past year. Unexpected friendship can blossom during hard times like those. It all started in the library. When Padma came in she saw a very frustrated looking Ginny sitting at a desk in front of an unfinished paper. She looked so desperate that the Indian girl couldn't help approaching the red head and offering some help. Ginny looked so relieved and grateful that Padma decided that from then on they should have study sessions every so often in the library. And they did.

At the beginning it was only about studying. But then they started to talk more. And it helped that they both went to the new DA meetings. They were talking about their worries, their fears, what kept them strong, what made them cry. They were pouring their hearts out to each other. The dark haired witch didn't even know how it really started. One second they were working and speaking about homework in the library and the next second, they were walking around the school grounds whenever they could, telling each other their biggest secrets. She felt so comfortable with the young girl though. She couldn't even explain it. It was just... natural.

And then Christmas holidays arrived. They both went back home feeling that the school was not a safe place anymore. Padma realised then that she missed the young girl. Much more than what she expected. So she wrote to her. Nearly daily. And Ginny replied as much. So she was happy when she went back to school. But going from a safe home - well, as safe as it could be during a time of war - to a now creepy school whose headmaster was a murderer shouldn't make her happy. That's when she started to wonder about what was happening to her.

She found out quickly enough. On that day, by the lake. They were chatting about light things for once. Padma had stayed awake quite late the previous day and was feeling tired, so she leaned her head down Ginny's shoulder. After some minutes of silence, Ginny asked her in a whisper if she was sleeping. At the same time the younger girl reached for the dark locks of hair that had fallen in front of Padma's face, in order to see if her eyes were open, and put them behind the drowsy girl's ear. But Padma wasn't sleeping yet, and this simple gesture, the sensuality of this hand nearly caressing her face, made her realise how much she had fallen for Ginny.

She hadn't said anything then. And during the following weeks she just observed the young girl more closely, noticing details about her she never had before. Like the way she always put both of her hands around a warm cup of tea, sighing contentedly as if she was going to drink the best thing she ever tasted. Or the fact that she never bothered to look at herself in the girls toilet mirrors when she was washing her hands. She also noticed how fast her heart started to beat whenever the red head was close, or how her palms starting to get all sweaty at the thought of her.

And then, Easter holidays were coming. They were going to leave the day after and they were having their last DA meeting. They worked hard. Everyone did. The room was silently getting empty as students made finally their way back to their common room. Padma waited for Ginny as usual, but the younger girl seemed to be in no hurry. Padma's heart started to beat faster, just like it always did when she was in the red head's presence. And the fact that they were the only ones left didn't help at all.

Ginny finally made her way towards the door, towards Padma who smiled to her. But Padma's smile faltered when she noticed her friend's look. Ginny was not smiling back; she was looking deep into her eyes, and was comingcloser, andeven closer. And without a word, Ginny kissed her. It was a sweet kiss that made Padma's heart explode with happiness. She responded quickly to the kiss. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, and she never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, they needed to breathe, so they parted. Ginny smiled at her, and hugged her tightly whispering in her ear how much she was going to miss her during holidays.

And indeed those holidays were long for Padma. After the kiss, Ginny had left quite quickly and they didn't have a chance to talk to each other after that, as the twins parents preferred coming by themselves to get their daughters, saying that the train ride was not safe enough. She started writing again, but quickly had no answers back which worried her to death. She finally learned that Ron had been seen with Harry and Hermione, and so he wasn't ill in the Burrow like he pretended to be. Well, Padma had known that it was all fake, even if Ginny never told her anything about it. She guessed that the young girl was not going back to school after the holidays. That it would be too dangerous for her and that she would hide from then on. She cried for a whole day because of it. How was she going to manage without her? She needed Ginny. But then she realised that it also meant that she probably was safe where she was now, and it calmed her down. Ginny was safe, that's all that mattered.

The next time she saw her was during the final battle. When she arrived in the room of requirement, Ginny was already there. They hugged each other tightly and Padma whispered to her that she shouldn't dare die. At that, the young Weasley smiled and answered that she wouldn't if Padma would not herself. When the dark-haired girl left the room to fight, she saw the younger girl's eyes fixed on her. And what she could see in them was complete fear. Padma smiled at her, trying to reassure her, even though she didn't feel that brave herself.

Before the door was shut, she could hear Ginny arguing with one of her brothers. The Indian girl's heart got a little lighter at the thought. Ginny was the last child of seven and only girl of her family. She was completely over-protected.

The night had been long enough already, and Padma was concentrating on not getting killed. Suddenly she saw Ginny fighting in the great hall, and she was terrified. She tried to get as close as possible. She was focusing then on whoever could harm the red head. And then it all went calm again. Harry, the one who was supposed to save them all, was apparently dead. And then again the fight started worse than ever, but this time all went fast and Voldemort died whereas Harry was still alive. And Ginny was still alive. It was over. It was over, and she was still alive too. And Parvati was standing just beside her. They hugged and cried together relieved that it was over.

After the battle, Padma smiled faintly towards Ginny who smiled back. It was a very sad smile. The younger girl was being held by her mum. She just had lost a brother. Padma knew it wasn't the right time. Ginny needed her family, and her family needed her.

Unfortunately, the only time she saw her before coming to India was during Fred's funeral. It definitely wasn't the right time either. She could approach her though. They hugged tightly and cried for the loss. Before leaving Padma told her that she would have to be going to India in two days, but that she was going to write a letter to her as soon as she got there.

That's what she was doing now.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Padma smiled softly. The mere thought about Ginny made her mouth curled up. she graced her lips with her fingertips, remembering the kiss once again. She didn't want to write a common letter. She didn't want a 'hello, how are you' letter. Ginny had took a place too big in her heart for that kind of letter. No, what she wanted, was trying to tell the red head what her feelings for her were.

Padma sighed. She knew what she wanted to write. She bent down again, and started to write her letter to Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's hands were shaking. She knew this handwriting. She knew it was a letter from Padma. She had been waiting for it so badly. And now it was there. She had waited to be alone in her bedroom to open it. Surprisingly, she was dreading to read it, but at the same time, she so wanted to. So many things had happened since their kiss. Ginny breathed deeply for a few seconds, and looked at the letter again.

She opened it carefully and read.

_Ginny, _

_I love you._

_Padma._


End file.
